closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Silver Pictures
Background Silver Pictures is the film production company of Joel Silver founded in 1985. However, it did not have a logo until 1990 (introduced as a static logo for Silver Pictures Television on the 1990 TV movie Parker Kane), and their logo did not appear on a theatrical film until 1991 (introduced on the film Ricochet). 1st Logo (October 4, 1991-November 5, 2003) Nicknames: "The Square", "The CGI Chip", "The Chip" Logo: On a black background with sliver "water" below, a 3D silver object emerges from the "water", slowly, with the "water" rippling as it rises. After it's uncovered, the camera zooms back quickly, revealing that the 3D object is a chip with "SILVER PICTURES" coming from below, the letters separated from each other. Trivia: The logo comes from a motif used by architect Frank Lloyd Wright for the Storer House. Joel Silver, an aficionado of Wright, owned the house in the 1980s and 1990s. Variants: * On the film Ricochet, a very dark blue spotlight is behind the logo. Kinda looks like the television logo on Parker Kane, but not much. * On some prints of Ricochet and The Last Boy Scout, the logo appears to be in a yellow hue. * On some films, it has a black-purple gradient background. Sometimes, the logo has a purple hue. FX/SFX: The chip rising, the camera zooming so fast, the letters appearing. Music/Sounds: An orchestral fanfare composed by Michael Kamen. Ends with 9 orchestral hits. On Ricochet, the theme is more majestic sounding. Availability: Can be seen on films from Silver Pictures of that period, such as Swordfish, The Matrix trilogy, Demolition Man, The Last Boy Scout, Ricochet, Richie Rich, and Executive Decision. Oddly, Lethal Weapon 3 ''and ''Lethal Weapon 4 do not have this logo. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (October 21, 2005- ) Nickname: "The CGI Brick" Logo: We start by seeing silver angles, light and a small square. The camera then zooms out a little and goes down from the gap of a new, CGI-stylised brick. The brick turns towards the black background and the words "SILVER PICTURES" zoom from down to below the brick. Variant: The logo can sometimes be seen without the words "SILVER PICTURES". This is seen on films like The Invasion, Fred Claus, Ninja Assassin, and Sherlock Holmes. FX/SFX: The neat animation in the logo. Music/Sounds: Usually without music, but the music from the film may play during the logo. Availability: Appears on films like Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, The Invasion, and V for Vendetta among others. Scare Factor: Minimal. Prototype Logos Background These were prototype logos for Silver Pictures from 2003. They have never been used in movies. 1st Logo (2003) Nicknames: "The S", "Gears" Logo: On a black background, gears turn and are held up by strings. The camera zooms-out and scrolls down. After a bit, it stops and eases back to reveala bordered rectangle with an "S" (also bordered) with: S I L V E R PICTURES below. After a moment, the gears fade away. FX/SFX: The gears and the scrolling of the screen. Music/Sounds: Sounds of a metallic beeping-like sound and the sound of machinery turning on when the logo is revealed. Availability: Just one of two experimental logos for Silver Pictures. They might be circulating around online. Scare Factor: Medium bordering on high, the blackness and the music might cause some terror. 2nd Logo (2003) Nicknames: "Gears II", "The Chip II", "The CGI Chip II", "The Chip with Gears" Logo: On a black background are gears in half a square with a metal prong protruding to the bottom. The camera eases back on top with: S I L V E R PICTURES (which is at the bottom) on the top of the screen seen backwards. It then eases into the logo and goes front. The logo eases back and rests in the middle. The square turns into the chip from the 1991 logo. It shimmers around the chip. FX/SFX: Again, the gears and the camera. Music/Sounds: A machinery-like humming with the sound of gears. Availability: Same as the first prototype logo. Scare Factor: Medium, the blackness is still there, but the music is not as scary.